


I Believe You Now - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/22077">I Believe You Now</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe You Now - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> After the umpteenth time of turning on the radio and hearing this playing, this story had to be written - despite all the WIPs I already had waiting. As always, many thanks to my beta, jakrar - any remaining mistakes are mine, of course.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[I Believe You Now](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22077)**


End file.
